


Heartbreak in Stereo

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're over and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While you were fucking off, I got my life in shape.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles and summary from Pencey Prep's _Heartbreak in Stereo_ (_P.S. Don't Write, Yesterday, Don Quixote, Ten Rings_).

"And everyone's been, just, fucking awesome," Gerard says. "The guys have had my back like you wouldn't believe, Mikey, all the guys, my folks, Brian, and, I mean, everybody. Everybody."

He gulps some coffee. "That's wonderful," the reporter jumps in. "But now I have to ask about these rumors of a feud with Bert McCracken. What happened there?"

"I-" Gerard says. His throat closes up. He stares at her.

"The Used are practically our oldest friends," Ray says. "There's no feud."

Frank nods. "We always love touring together."

Gerard downs his remaining coffee and answers the next six questions himself.


	2. I can't keep feeling the same. I can't keep taking the blame.

"Let me tell you something about Gerard Way," Bert says, and the camera guy zooms in on him. "I'm not gonna repeat myself, so you better listen close: every bottle, and every single pill, and every other damn thing Gerard ever put in his fucking mouth, he put there his own fucking self."

The camera guy holds steady.

"He says it twice, though," Quinn murmurs. "You know. Clive Owen."

"They show it twice," Jepha says. "He only says it once."

"No, man..."

The guy swings the camera off his shoulder. Bert shakes back his hair and looks for the door.


	3. If you're still in that state of mind, then I'd still vacation inside of you.

Pete snaps awake at four AM with a longing in his chest, in his throat, in his hands, that makes him curl against the mattress in a cramped, empty arch. Hemingway and Joe are snoring, and he grabs his pillow and Sidekick and climbs out of his bunk as quietly as someone like him can. He doesn't type, just dials, and gets voicemail every time.

When that's done, he hauls the pillow onto his lap and wraps his arms around it, watching the windows for the first wan light. He knows from experience that this feeling will pass soon enough.


	4. End of the summer, you cut me off. I cut you out of the pictures I have.

Mikey starts retraining himself right away. "Where've you been?" Ray asks when he gets back to the My Chem bus, and Mikey says carefully, "I went for a walk." "I got almost no sleep on Warped," he says in interviews. "I watched the sunset from this bridge," he tells his mom.

Whenever his phone starts riffing, he takes his bottle of jack to the front where Gerard won't have to smell it. He goes on some pretty bad jags, but he never picks up until the voicemail has kicked in, and that feels like he's right next door to healthy.


End file.
